Order of Darkness
The Order of Darkness (OOD), also known as "The Order," was a legendary collective in the early years of the Star Wars Combine and led by former Emperor Hiram Drayson. The Order was a separatist movement composed of Imperial officers who objected to the weak rule of Emperor Suntzu. These officers claimed that Moff Vodo Bonias had usurped the leadership of the Galactic Empire and that Suntzu was merely his puppet on the Imperial throne. The members of this collective were responsible for hastening the downfall of Emperor Suntzu and their subsequent machinations greatly destabilized the Galactic Empire under later rulers. Perhaps their most notable achievement was the theft of several Imperial Star Destroyers by Admiral Dyvel, a close associate of Drayson. History ]] The Order of the Darkness originated in the early, tumultuous years of the Galactic Empire. During this chaotic time, Grand Admiral Hiram Drayson of the Imperial Navy orchestrated a "bloodless" coup and seized power as ruler of the Galactic Empire. However, his reign as Emperor of the Galaxy was short-lived and, following inner turmoil, Drayson was forced to abdicate. His Naval Chief of Staff, Admiral Suntzu, assumed power. In retaliation for being forced from power, Drayson formed "the Order of Darkness," which he claimed was "a purer iteration of the Galactic Empire." This act led to his exile from Imperial space by Emperor Suntzu. Asynchronously, Admiral Dyvel of the Imperial Navy defected with Officer Evax to the Order of Darkness, stealing a number of Star Destroyers in the process. Shortly thereafter, General Balsaraph of the Imperial Army accused Moff Vodo Bonias of encouraging Emperor Suntzu to instate policies which favored the Imperial Navy over the Army. The disillusioned Balsaraph soon fled the Empire and also joined the Order of Darkness. Beyond the reach of Suntzu and Bonias, the Order continued to disseminate its views. As their beliefs gained prevalence throughout the galaxy, Emperor Suntzu was viewed as weak by his subjects and abdicated. Unsurprisingly, Bonias succeeded Suntzu as imperator. In time, the power of the Order of Darkness waned and the ranks of its supporters grew thin, allowing the Galactic Empire to recover some of its stolen vessels. The fate of the Order of Darkness and its members are unknown. Some claim it still exists, others dismiss such talk as idle rumor. Notable members * Hiram Drayson, a former ruler of the Galactic Empire * General Balsaraph, commander of the Imperial Army * Lady Dyvel, an Admiral in the Imperial Navy * Agent 21, a Jedi assassin and bodyguard * Evax, an officer in the Imperial Navy OOC History When Sim Master Fizzban controversially deposed Hiram Drayson as Emperor of the Galactic Empire in 1997, Drayson retaliated by creating "the Order of Darkness," and encouraging all those loyal to him to defect to this new faction. The Order of Darkness was the first Imperial "splinter group," and paved the way for later separatist movements such as the Imperial Core and the New Imperial Order. See also * Imperial Core * New Imperial Order * Timeline Category:Galactic Empire Category:Order of Darkness